wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aphid
By Piggyxl!! Can't we all just be equals? A P H I D Canon | Male | Phid | HiveWing | Soldier This character belongs to Sby! Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Not to be confused with Canon Aphid HiveWings control Pantala. There's no doubt about it. And most HiveWings take advantage of this control. Not Aphid. He hates being bowed to as he walks, he hates being considered higher than the SilkWings. He wants equality above all else. A P P E A R A N C E Aphid looks, to most, odd. His mainscales are a yellowish-green, though a bit more yellow, with black stripes. He has dark yellow topscales and underscales. His eyes are dark red, and look fierce, but, if you look clearly, are truly full of sympathy and kindness. They are surrounded with light orange markings. He has a cast on his back right leg, as it was broken while dealing with a riot, a riot to give SilkWings equal rights. He didn't want to do it, but he had to keep his job, and even though he tried to assure the dragons involved that he supported them, they still broke it. It slows him down, but he doesn't care. P E R S O N A L I T Y Aphid isn't like most the HiveWings in Jewel Hive. He doesn't look down on SilkWings. Well, unless he's asked to. There are two sides to Aphid: The side he shows, and the side he hides The side he shows isn't really him. It's the mean, sneering side, the one who scolds dragons for going where they shouldn't. The one who looks down his snout at SilkWings. The one who follows Lady Jewel's orders without a second thought. The side he hides, that is who he really is. Aphid truly doesn't think he's better than the SilkWings, just because of Wasp. He's secretly a fighter for SilkWing rights, though he keeps it secret. If he's exposed as a SilkWing supporter, he'll lose his job. And he can't lose his job. It's the only thing allowing him to have a regular, non-moneyless life. The truth is, he believes what Wasp says. He just believes that SilkWings deserve to be treated as equals. S K I L L S Tribe F L A W S Text here H I S T O R Y Aphid's story begins before he even hatched. His parents lived the outskirts of the Poison Jungle, as Poison HiveWings. They liked their society, but they respected Wasp more than most of the others, and disliked the fact that they couldn't be mind-controlled, thinking it made them disloyal. So, when the two had an egg, they took it to Jewel Hive's hatchery, believing being hatched there would make the dragonet inside mind-controllable. (They didn't know what Wasp did, simply assumed being there would affect their egg.) It worked. When Aphid hatched, he was immediately part of Wasp's Hive Mind. His parents hid that he was a Poison HiveWing, and made him believe he wasn't different at all from the others. He was raised as a normal dragonet, and lived a pretty normal life and saw the world like the other HiveWings. When he was old enough, he became a soldier for Lady Jewel. That was when he changed. He noticed the way SilkWings were mistreated, and he didn't like it. Not at all. It was from that day on that he tried to be as kind as he could to the SilkWings he met, unless, of course, he was ordered not to. T R I V I A *Is a Poison HiveWing, a subspecies created by me, but doesn't know *He's a Gryffindor! G A L L E R Y JAAPHD.jpeg|By Sab!! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Feel free to ask for a relationship if your OC lives on Pantala in the Canon Timeline! P T E R Y "He sickens me. Completely and totally." Aphid heavily dislikes Ptery, both on the inside and the outside. He finds what he does sickening, though he knows he has to be extra careful around the other HiveWing, because it would be extra dangerous to share he supports SilkWings to a dragon who stuffs them. He finds it much easier to be mean to Ptery compared to some other dragons. A L E X A N D R A "She's beautiful, but she's not just something to look at. She's a dragon" Aphid feels absolutely terrible for this SilkWing, and wishes he could help her escape, but knows that would be much too risky. He does think she looks beautiful, but thinks it is horrible that all she can do is stand there, a thing to stare at. He hopes she realizes he is on her side. C A B B A G E "She's the royals' personal slave, but I can't tell if she likes HiveWings or not." Aphid has seen this SilkWing constantly with Wasp, and he is correct in thinking that she is a royal slave. He isn't sure whether or not she likes his tribe, and he tries to read her expression when he sees her speak to HiveWings, but it's hard to tell. Y A M A M A I "It's nice to have a real SilkWing friend. Yama is a great friend to have." Yamamai is one of the few SilkWings that doesn't seem to fear or hate Aphid, and he thinks they are very nice. He appreciates that they can quickly act worried or scared if they are talking happily and Aphid's leader comes by, to keep the HiveWing's cover. He hopes someday the two of them won't have to hide their friendship. L A U R A C E A "Laura definitely has talent. I wonder if she would be interested in joining the SilkWing Support Group." Aphid thinks that Laura is very talented, and he loves her singing. He has seen multiple of her shows, and usually bows to her when she passes, in respect for her skills. He thinks they would probably be good friends. He doesn't know if she supports SilkWing rights, but he hopes she does! H O N E Y "I feel so bad for Honey, poor dragoness." Aphid knows that Honey has a SilkWing friend, as they have confided in each other before, and finds it upsetting that she was dropped in the ranks just because they believed she may have loved the SilkWing back. S I L V "I really miss her." Silv used to be, like Yamamai, a SilkWing friend of Aphid's. They always had interesting conversations, and he really liked her, and appreciated that she criticized his tribe. He misses her now that she has left. Category:Characters Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Disabled Characters